Death Note destruído
by Shinigamis do Trash
Summary: Total descaso com os personagens e com o português, estamos diante do mais puro trash: uma tentativa de resumir 32 capítulos do mangá Death Note com yaoi. Ou achamos que seja isso. Sim, ripagem, amados.


**Título original:** Death Note resumido.

**Summary original: **Resumi 32 capitulos de Death Note numa fic yaoi

**Original por: **feeh-sama (ID: 1860192)

**Ripagem por:** Yuki, Anthy.

Novamente: o certo é Light. Usa-se muito "Raito" porque é como se pronuncia no Japão. Só porque o inglês deles é ruim, não significa que o nosso também seja. :)

* * *

Como L, Mello e Near descobriram que Raito era o Kira.

----- No orfanato ----

Roger: Hoje vocês iram ver o L. **(Yuki: Eu tinha me esquecido pra diabos existem os tempos verbais. Lembrei agora.) (Anthy: Word diz que os sinônimos são "assanhar", "enfurecer", "enraivar". De fato, todo mundo se assanha vendo o L.)**

Near: Ebaa *--* **(Anthy: Exemplo, esse Near retardado.)**

Mello: Saco ¬¬' *comendo chocolate* **(Yuki: E o Mello sempre odiou o L.)**

Roger: Você ta com carie Mello passa o chocolate.

Mello: *enfia o doce na boca de Near* Eu? Chocolate? Odeio! *faz cara de santo* **(Anthy: Mello quer manter a boa reputação que sempre teve. Ah, se foda.)**

Near: *comendo chocolate* bom *¬* **(Anthy: O QUE FIZERAM COM O POBRE NEAR?!)**

Roger: Vão se aprontar que o ajudante do L virá buscar vocês**. (Yuki: Light foi rebaixado a mero ajudante. Owned.) **

Mello e Near: AJUDANDE? **(Anthy: Não, "ajudante".)** *eles se olhavam assuntados*

Roger: Sim o nome dele é Raito.** (Anthy: A falta de vírgulas começa a me tirar do sério. Pra ser trasher, é pré-requisito escrever como se tivessem arrancado a vírgula do seu teclado?)**

Near: ele não é o cara que é suspeito 7% **(Anthy: 7% agora é nome de suspeito? Ou isso é uma preguiça de escrever a porra toda?)** de ser o Kira?

Roger: como sabe disso? O.o **(Anthy: "Somos ninjas.")**

Mello: a gente escutou o Watari falando.

Roger: certo certo vão se arrumar. **(Anthy: Alguém, ALGUÉM, PELO AMOR DE JESUS CRISTO! ENCONTRE A VÍRGULA!)**

----- 2 horas depois---- **(Yuki: Eles são umas ladies, demoram 2 HORAS para se arrumar. Onde está o machismo de rolar na lama e colocar um terno depois?)**

Mello e Near já estavam prontos a espera de Raito.

Near: Se ele for pontual ele chegara em 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3...

Raito: Oi ^^ **(Anthy: Light muito amor, chegou até feliz, como demonstra esse emoticon escroto.)**

Mello: 8% de você ser o Kira. Se chegar a 10 eu te mato você. **(Anthy: Já matou o português, mesmo.)**

Raito: O.o garoto agresivo. **(Anthy: Não só matou. Estuprou, torturou, esquartejou... Ai, volta pra primeira série com esses emoticons no seu cu.)**

Near: Vamos eu quero ver o L. *-* **(Yuki: Reparem que o Near está falando como um neko uke que gosta de dar a bunda, ALOK!) (Anthy: É o que ukes gostam, normalmente, né Yuki? 8D (L)) **

Raito: entrem no carro.

Os garotos e Raito foram para o apartamento de L. **(Anthy: Espera. Até agora, pelo que eu entendi, o provável Kira convida dois detetives, os quais são os mais inteligentes do mundo, junto do L, que estão CONTRA ele para entrar no carro. E eles entram. Lógica. Kdkdkdkdkdkdkdkd.)**

---- No apartamento---

Near: Llllll **(Anthy: Autora, como se pronuncia isso?)** *o albino pula em L e da um beijo nele que deixa os outro dois enciumados* **(Yuki: Ele não é o Near, é a Misa-Misa querendo fazer ciúmes no Light!)**

Mello: Abaxa o fogo albino. Você é meu. *puxou Near*

Near: eu to o ano inteirinho sem que o L me coma e você acaba de estragar a minha diversão. **(Yuki: Correção: também não é a Misa. Por mais vadia que ela fosse, o vocabulário dela era infantil demais para usar "comer" nesse sentido.) (Anthy se recusa a comentar o total descuido com um de seus personagens favoritos e vai chorar pela alma do mesmo no canto.)**

Raito: você come esse pirralho *disse com muita raiva* **(Anthy: Percebe-se que não há apenas erros por causa da vírgula, mas também por causa de todo o resto da pontuação existente. Ou, no caso da fic, inexistente.)**

L: sim ele fica fofinho quando ta gemendo *hemorragia nazal* **(Anthy: Eu li "anzol". Mas nãão, ela tinha que acabar com a ortografia novamente.)**

Autora: Pervertido ele é meu. **(Yuki: 1º Autora entrando na fanfic: fail. 2º Vírgulas estão foragidas. 3º Se gosta de yaoi, deixe-os ser gays, não queira ficar se metendo no meio, piranha. #lembra da Ayaka e tem calafrios#)**

Mello: eeeii autora ele eh meu e ponto final ò.ó **(Anthy: Mello no msn!)**

Autora: ta ta ele é nosso **(Anthy: "Nosso" uma pica. Deixe-me trocar uma palavra com o Ohba pra ver se ELE divide o branquelo.)**

Mello: eu não divido

Misa: Eba! Misa-Misa pode brincar de boneca *0* *pega a autora pelos cabelos e leva pro quarto dela* **(Yuki: Misa tem o poder de usar as trevas para aparecer instantaneamente. Comofas/) (Anthy: Eu até entendo que você não goste da Misa, pouca gente gosta. Mas precisa igualá-la a sua inteligência?)**

Raito: da onde elas saíram? O.o'

Near: sei lá ! Melllooo Me solta!

Mello: ta *solta near*

Near: já que você estragou me barato vai pagar *pegou Mello pelos cabelos * **(Yuki: Near voltou a ser um primitivo que agarra as mulheres pelos cabelos. Onde está a sua classe, Near?) (Anthy: O mais sem noção é que ele virou macho de uma hora pra outra. Bom, "macho", pra mim ele só tá falando errado e arrastando o Mello pro quarto.)**

Mello: doiii! *sendo levado pro quarto*

L: *sentado no sofá daquele modo estranho no qual ele sempre senta ù.ù* **(Yuki: Uma maneira fácil e simples de explicar algo que ela mesma não sabe explicar.)**

Raito: você come aquele pirralho não gostei disso

L: você pode ser o kira não quero te amar t.t isso pode ferir meus sentimentos **(Anthy: Só eu achei essa conversa ridiculamente tosca? Meu Deus, trocaram meus personagens favoritos e o Light por babacas!)**

Raito: eu não sou o kira

L: é sim

Raito: sou não

L: É SIM

Raito: SOU NÃO

L: é sim não grito comigo **(Yuki: L parece um bebê que acaba de dar as primeiras palavras. Own, cuti-cuti.)**

Raito: sou não e grito sim você gritou primeiro **(Anthy: São crianças, é isso?)**

L: é sim

Raito: não sou

L: é sim

Raito: não

L: sim

Raito: Não **(Anthy: Por que a autora passou tanto tempo fazendo uma conversa totalmente sem sentido com os personagens que supostamente seriam inteligentes?)**

L: sim

Raito: Não

Autora: cheeeeega ò.ó *de Maria Chiquinha cheia de maqueagem* **(Anthy: "Maqueagem"? Pai do céu, "maqueagem".)**

Raito e L: Ta tia

Mello:AAAHH NEAR DEVAGAAAR **(Yuki: Near seme. ****A única coisa que eu realmente gostei nessa fic, mas que também não faz o menor sentido já que o Near desta fic é um pirralho uke.)**

Autora: vamos espiar

Raito: Não isso é errado

Autora; 9% ^^

Raito: Aff

L: é ta ai você é o Kira e a Misa-misa o segundo kira **(Anthy: São tantas as coisas idiotas para serem comentadas que eu sinceramente me perco.)**

Misa: Chamaram a Misa? Ohh minha boneca *autora sai correndo com a misa atrás* **(Yuki: A autora merecia algo pior, fikdik. *cruel* )**

L: você é o Kira.

Raito: Não sou

L: é sim!** (Anthy dorme.)**

---------- 20 MINUTOS DEPOIS------------

Raito: Não sou

L: é sim 

Mello: *sai do quarto com Near no colo e os dois estavam suados* **(Anthy: Tempos verbais? Quem? Onde?)**

Near: *---* Mello

Mello: Meu chocolate Branco *----------* **(Yuki: Apenas sexo selvagem para realçar o amor entre duas pessoas. -agarra o Shuichi e leva pra cama-)**

L: você é o Kira T.T

Raito: Não sou ò.ó

Near: Meu dono **(Anthy: Você não era o seme?)**

Mello: Virei deus por que você é um anjo **(Yuki: Nossa, então Deus é comido por seus anjinhos? :O Shokei, tô rosa chiclete!) (Anthy: Só me pergunto de onde surgiu ESPAÇO pra fluffy aqui.) **

Raito: Ei eu sou o Deus aqui

Near: 10%

Raito: O que?

Mello: EU VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO *Mello pega uma metralhadora e atire em tudo perto de Raito menos o Raito, L, Near e a Misa* **(Yuki: Isso era para ter graça? o.o)**

Misa: AAAAHHH Boneca levo bala T.T **(Anthy traduz: Ela é uma boneca e carrega bala consigo.)**

Autora: x.x' **(Yuki: Merece pior. *lixa as unhas*)**

Mello: desculpa .''

Raito: ruim de mira!

Near: Ei ele não é ruim de mira viu, digo por experiência. **(Anthy: Quando diabos o Near ficou tão safado? Não na fic, no todo.)**

L: eu tenho a prova de que você é o Kira quer ver?

Raito: Essa que quero ver!

L: *vai no quarto de Raito abre a caveta **(Yuki: Oi?)** com aquela canetinha **(Yuki: *imagina canetinha piloto que crianças usam para cobrir desenhos* Claro!) **estilo episodio 2 ou 3 e pega o Death Note* **(Anthy: Sem a cena da batatinha? Não ligo.)**

Mello, Near e Raito: O.O'

L: eu disse que ele era o Kira

Near: Por que não prendeu ele? **(Anthy: "O prendeu"... mas quem sou eu pra tentar ensinar próclise para uma menina que não sabe escrever sequer gaveta direito? Uma nerd em português, talvez, mas não faço milagres.)**

L: por que ele fode bem *¬* **(Yuki: Eu nunca vi uma fanfic onde um personagem "gostoso" tivesse problemas com ereção.)**

Mello: Aff. Raito fira de costa ai! **(Anthy: Mello mandando o Light ferir alguém com suas costas.)**

Raito: Não vai me comer moleque! **(Anthy: Seria uma boa, MelloLight é um pairing sexy... se escrito por uma boa ficwriter.)**

Near: Não é pra te comer besta é pra por a algema! *near tira uma algema do bolso O.O'* **(Yuki: Cuidado, Raito, você não sabe o que o Near fez com essa algema antes!)**

Raito: Ata **(Anthy: Saiu do msn também, Light?)** *vira de costa e Mello põem a algema* **(Yuki: E ele aceitou NUMA BOA ser preso? Aham, e eu tô comendo a Dercy Gonçalves.)**

L: EU QUERO COMER SALGADOS TO EM DEPREÇÃO T.T **(Yuki: Estou ficando em **_**depressão**_** por ter que ver esse assassinato ao meu tio português!)**

Todos: O.O¹²³45679

L: *se emtupindo de salgados* **(Anthy: Era pra eu rir agora, né? Haha.)**

Raito: Posso fazer um ultimo pedido?

Near: Claro

Mello: Não

Raito: se decide ¬¬

Near: Não

Mello: pode

Raito: ¬¬'

Near: então pode

Mello: não

Raito: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh **(Anthy: Não posso abandonar a ripagem aqui, né?)**

Misa: a boneca ta viva **(Yuki: Isso, Misa, ela é uma boneca. Que tal brincarmos de arrancar a cabeça da boneca para vermos o que tem dentro?)**

Autora: NÃO SOU BONECA Ò.Ó

Misa: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Sai correndo chorando*

Raito: e então posso ou não?

Near: Não

Mello: pode

Nea: chega eu e o Mello concordamos que pode, **(Anthy: AI MEU DEUS, UMA VÍRGULA! UTENA, VAMOS COMEMORAR!) **ne Mello? *olhar mortal*

Mello: *medo* claro pode. Pode. **(Yuki: Fail.)**

Raito: quero comer o L *--*

L: ebaaaa **(Anthy: Parece que eu estou assistindo um anime hentai. Tudo é desculpa pra sexo. Tu-do.)**

Misa: e a Misa-misa **(Yuki: Isso foi uma pergunta? Desculpe, juro que não entendi.)**

Near: ta presa por seqüestro e ser o segundo Kira.

Todos menos Near e a Autora: SEGUESTRO? **(Anthy: "Seqüestro", escutem o menino direito.)** O.O'''

Autora: isso na minha cara é maquiagem eu doido maquiagem **(Anthy: A autora tá tão perturbada que não fala coisa com coisa. E não, não é por causa do seqüestro.)** ela me seqüestro pra passar maquiagem em mim T.T

Raito: *mesmo algemado pega L leva pro quarto e acontecem coisas*

------1 hora depois ----

L: to exasto

Raito: eu também **(Yuki está grudando placas de **_**procura-se pelos pontos finais**_**.)**

Near: *senta no colo de Mello o beijando de modo "caliente"*

Autora: *hemorragia nasal* **(Anthy: Eu quase digo que o problema da fic é a falta de detalhes, mas imagino que, se essa autora tentasse detalhar algo, a fic seria muito mais cagada. DE ALGUMA FORMA.)**

Raito: Podes ir ^^ **(Yuki: ...wat?)**

Misa: vamos viajar *---*

Near: é ate que a morte vissitem vocês **(Anthy: ...?! ...Alguém entendeu?)**

Misa: Misa ter medo da morte T.T **(Yuki: Mas não tem medo de shinigami. Engraçado, não?) **

Autora: Leva logo

L:tchau amor sentirei saudades **(Anthy: L sempre teve cara de quem diria isso. Not.)**

Assim Raito foi preso, L descobriu que ele tenha um amante chamado Teru Mikame, teve um ataque cardíaco e morreu **(Yuki: L trai o cara com o Near e depois dá ataques por que descobriu ser corno? Aham, senta lá.)** . Misa foi embora e eu fiquei em paz. **(Anthy: Até riparmos essa porcaria, né, sweetie?)** Mello e Near viveram feliz para sempre ate o Matt **(Anthy: SABIA QUE TAVA FALTANDO ALGUÉM!)** aparecer e rolar surruba. –q **(Yuki: A garota não sabe nem escrever suruba, espero que ela não tente escrever um lemon! *calafrios*)**

Fim ;) **(Yuki vai para o templo rezar por ter acabado.) (Anthy vai se drogar de todas as formas possíveis para esquecer o que acabou de ler.)**


End file.
